I now Pronounce you
by Lexi09
Summary: It’s Garcia’s wedding day and Derek is there for mental support. Something happens and a kiss on the forehead goes all wrong. ; I know I suck at summaries but its better than it sounds. This is a cute story between Derek and Garcia. PLEASE R
1. Chapter 1

The bells of the small chapel rang eleven times on the hour; eleven times did Garcia's heart rush. In the mirror, she saw the frame of her white wedding dress with red and yellow braids of lace falling down the skirt. She pulled the veil over her face; making sure not to move the orange and purple flowers tied to her hair.

"You look beautiful." JJ said, a tear slipping down her face.

"Don't cry sweet pee, this is a happy day."

"I know." She said with a sniffle. Penelope looked at the ocean blue dress her made of honor was wearing. "It's missing just one thing."

"What's that?" Penelope took an orange tiger lily from the vase on her table and placed it in her friend's hair. "A hint of Garcia" she said.

JJ gave her a hug and said "I can't believe you and Kevin are getting married"

"Mrs. Penelope Lynch; I like it."

"I'd like it better if it was Mrs. Penelope Morgan" said a tall dark man entering the room.

"Derek! I'm so glad you came!" she ran to her best friend and gave him a hug.

JJ snuck out the door mumbling something like _I'll let you two be alone_.

Derek pulled away from his best friend and looked her up and down. "You look beautiful" he said in all sincerity. He paused and said "look, you don't have to do this if you don't want to… we can hop into my truck right now and just-"

"Sweet cheeks-I want to do this. I love him."

"And I love you."

"I love you too." Garcia said sweetly with a smile.

He kissed her softly on the forehead and headed to the door. "Derek?" said Garcia "Can you wait with me please?"

***

The chapel bell rang twelve times to mark the hour; a wedding at noon. Derek took Garcia's hand and led her to the door but she stopped. "Derek? Will you give me away?"

"Isn't that supposed to be done by your father?"

"A loved one" she said "that is… a loved one that I'm not marrying."

"Baby cakes- I would love to walk you down the isle." He bent down to kiss her forehead at the same moment that she looked up to kiss his cheek and it happened. Their lips met and it was as if a magnetic force was keeping them intertwined. The kiss grew passionate until they heard a small nock on the door accompanied by a "were ready." They pulled apart and straitened their clothes. They didn't speak; only looking at each other. And without a word, Derek opened the door, wrapped his arm in hers, and walked down the isle.

A\N kay so this can be a one shot or if I get enough reviews I'll continue it. I hope you liked it and please tell me what you think 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N thanks everyone for the comments! Please keep it up. I hope you like this next part, I've been thinking about it since I wrote that first chapter. So please R&R and I hope you like it.

POV: Penelope Garcia

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

My head was rushing as my best friend dragged me down the isle. I kept looking at him but he looked strait ahead at my fiancé, if only I knew what was going through his head. We reached the stage, JJ and her son Henry, my ring barer, where already on the stage and Kevin stood beside them. I looked back and forth between my best friend and my lover deciding what to do when Derek whispered in my ear "just do it" in a morose tone.

He placed my hand in my soon to be husbands and retreated to his seat. "Hi" he whispered, "you nervous?"

"A little" I replied but then recovered by saying "but in a good way."

He held both my hands and the preacher started his prayer. My eyes strayed from my love to my best friend. The few minutes that passed felt like hours and I reached my decision. I would marry my boyfriend of five years and pretend that kiss never happened; it was a mistake after all. I looked into my soon to be husbands eyes and held his hands titer. The preacher looked up from his book and stared directly into the audience. "If anyone opposes this marriage, speak now or forever hold your piece"

"I object!" yelled a man. I could not see his face but his voice rang an echo in the room and I knew who it was. The man paced down the isle until he was a foot away from me. Quietly, he said "look Garcia, I know it was a mistake but what just happened was the happiest thing of my life," nervously, my eyes drifted from Derek to Kevin who thankfully didn't get what Derek meant, he just had a sort of pissed off look on his face. "I know you love Kevin but you love me too; don't you?"

"I... I..." I stuttered "I don't know Derek, I love Kevin so much and I want to marry him and-" I started but he cut me off

"Tell me you don't love me and ill leave, tell me you don't love me and you'll never have to see me again."

"But I _do_ want to see you again" I said "you're my best friend and-"

"Tell me!" he shouted, his body shaking.

"Is that what you need to hear?"

"Tell me" he whispered

"Fine… I don't."

"Okay" he said so low I think only I heard. He turned 180* and left the room, never turning back.

"Alright" the minister cleared his throat "do you Kevin Lynch take Penelope Garcia, in sickness and in health, 'till death do you part?"

"I do" said Kevin in all certainty, the words echoing in the chapel as quiet as a tomb; waiting for my response.

"And do you, Penelope Garcia" the minster started, my heart pumping in my ears, "take Kevin Lynch" my pulse pulping, my eyes tearing, did I just make the biggest mistake of my life? "In sickness and in health" I don't know what to do! "Until death do you part?" I don't know what to say!

"I… I…"

…TO BE CONTINUED…

WILL GARCIA MARRY LYNCH OR RUN AFTER DEREK? LEAVE A COMMENT TO DECIDE WHAT HAPPENS!!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: it's been a while since I last updated so a) sorry, I know how enervating that is and b) incase you forgot what just happened…

PREVIOUSLY on I now Pronounce you;

Its Gracias wedding day and everything is seemingly perfect until she shares one passionate kiss with her best friend; Derek. She passes it on, trying to say it was nothing until the part where the Minister said "Speak now or forever hold your piece" and she heard a long loud "I object" from the back of the room. She turned down Morgan after he pronounced his undying love for her and he stormed out of the room. The second it happened she regretted it.

"And do you, Penelope Garcia" the minster started, my heart pumping in my ears, "take Kevin Lynch" my pulse pulping, my eyes tearing, did I just make the biggest mistake of my life? "In sickness and in health" I don't know what to do! "Until death do you part?" I don't know what to say!

"I… I…"

…TO BE CONTINUED…

Please R&R

***

POV: Garcia

"I… I …" I started "well… I don't know." About every mouth in the audience dropped to the floor, I couldn't look at Kevin; I couldn't look at the devastated look I knew was on his face, it would be like watching an abounded three-legged puppy.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered, "I have to go." With that last notion, I jumped down the steps, breaking one of my heels. "Shit! These were like $300!" I scorned under breath. I took of the $300 emerald green shoes, dropped them to the floor, and ran as fast as I possibly could down the isle and out the chapel doors. "Derek!! Derek? I'm here! I love you! I want to be with you! Derek? Derek! Where are you?"

***

POV: JJ

three months later…

"Is he there?" I heard from the other end of the phone.

"No, Garcia, your in the clear, I saw Kevin a few minutes ago two floors down on his way for a coffee run, if you get out of your car now, you wont catch him" I answered. Its been like this everyday since Kevin got back from his 'mental health' vacation after being left at the altar. The one day she seamed carless enough to walk in before calling me, she cried in the bathroom for two hours because he screamed at her. Then made her feel guilty. In a sense, I'm glad she didn't marry Lynch, she would have been miserable and he would start to scream at her.

There was a sigh at the other end of the line "I didn't mean Kevin" she said solemnly.

"Oh… well… no. No sign of him either."

Their were two words you couldn't say around Garcia anymore. Just two. It was worse than runaway bride or poor Lynch or that bitch. The unspeakable words were Derek Morgan. The mention of a word that even sounds like it will cause her to run to the bathroom balling. We were watching show together a few days ago when a shampoo commercial came on saying something like "**Dare it more than** any other shampoo" and Peneloppe started bursting on the spot. She misses him like crazy.

She couldn't find him after the wedding.

I don't believe this one little bit but my friend is a huge believer in signs. The minute she realizes she's in love with her best friend, dumping her fiancé on the spot, and he's nowhere to be found, hadn't made any contact with anyone since the wedding, its hard not to believe she was destined to be alone, die a crazy cat lady… even though she doesn't like cats. She's more of a dog person.

Garcia said she'd be up in a few, hanging up the phone. The second she hung up, I saw the elevator doors open up, a handsome man inside stepped out. It was Derek. I was so excited, Garcia and him would talk it out like they always do, she'd have her best friend as a boyfriend and she'd stop crying every time she heard his name. I was about to text her the good news before running over to Morgan and telling him never to leave again when a drop dead gorgeous girl came out of nowhere and strut up to him. "Hi Baby" she said before planting a huge kiss on him. At that moment, the elevator doors opened again. Blonde hair, colorful outfit, and an expression that looked like she had just been shot; I knew exactly who it was.

A/N: I hope you liked it!! Please R&R and tell me what you think should happen. I have something really cool in plan for this so please subscribe, THANKS!!


End file.
